Señales
by cielphantomville
Summary: Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte.


**N. A.**

_Feliz 14 de febrero. _

_Sé que es un chicle, una fecha por demás comercializada y por lo regular saben que no publico fics con motivo de esta celebración. Sin embargo este año hice una excepción debido a que estoy celebrando. _

_Ladys, Lords gracias a todos aquellos que me han dado la oportunidad de entrar a sus vidas, para hacerlos reír, llorar, suspirar y hasta desesperar. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, por darme una felicidad inconmensurable al saberme el autor favorito de 177 miembros, sé que no es un numero estratosférico, pero que esas 177 personas consideren a un servidor digno de tal honor es para mí motivo de alegría._

_Espero poder mantener su atención y darles la calidad de relatos que se merecen._

_Con todo el agradecimiento y mejores deseos quedo de vos._

_Atentamente: Ciel Phantomhive._

_._

_._

_._

Pequeñas Señales

**Resumen**.

Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte.

**Capítulo Único. **

Shion miro a Inukashi sin entender exactamente lo que ella decía, había leído libros románticos o como Nezumi les llamaba, "pastelosamente rosas", pero en ninguno de ellos mencionaba remotamente una situación parecida a la suya, que en todo caso sería más comparable con el síndrome de Estocolmo, aunque él no estaba secuestrado ni preso, ¿o sí?

―Vamos Shion no me vas a decir que no sabes las once señales de los enamorados. ―Ella solía divertirse a su costa, pero en momentos como aquel con sus oscuros ojos mirándolo intrigada no lograba adivinar si hablaba enserio o en broma.

Shion negó con la cabeza intentando borrar el color granate que ahora le estaba subiendo hasta las mejillas. ¿En qué momento Inukashi pensó que ellos podían tener ese tipo de relación? 

―Bien entonces escucha con atención. ―Dijo ella contenta de poder incomodar aun más al pobre albino.

Shion caminaba desganado, a esas horas de la tarde y después de un extenuante día el camino de regreso al cuarto subterráneo se le hacía eterno y a veces, en muy contadas ocasiones como hoy, el tener que pasar a comprar para la cena le molestaba, pero luego recordaba para quien lo hacía y la idea de esforzarse por recibir a cambio de una sopa decente una sonrisa de Nezumi le animaba de sobremanera.

La bolsa con los víveres le pesaba, había adquirido más de lo que pensó y muchos de los ingredientes para su alegría eran de excelente calidad, miro a su espalda en dirección al hotel, amaba mirar los colores rojos y dorados bañar cada parte del Bloque Oeste, era casi como si por instante las feas casas se vistieran de oro.

Reemprendió su marcha, Nezumi no debería tardar en llegar y esperaba que la cena que él tenía planeada saliera tal y como la estaba pensando.

Con nuevos bríos se encontró cortando y picando ingredientes que poco a poco llenaban la estancia de un agradable olor.

Nezumi entro arrastrando los pies, deseando tirarse en la cama y dormir, la semana se le estaba haciendo larga y los ensayos parecían no tener fin, además de que habían ingresado varios novatos que se creían la prima dona del espectáculo y que en realidad no tenían ni un ápice de talento.

Nezumi intento ocultar la sonrisa satisfecha que se dibujo en su rostro con solo ver al albino sirviendo los platos para la cena y recibiéndolo con su característico.

―Bienvenido a casa.

―¡Vaya! majestad, parece que hoy se lució ―comento sentándose a la mesa, en realidad todo se veía fantástico.

Ya era costumbre, una vez comenzada la cena un manto de solemne silencio se instalaba. Terminada la cena Shion se dispuso a levantar los platos, detestaba ese enclaustramiento mental por parte de Nezumi y así mismo por no tener nada nuevo que comentar.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que nunca noto al más alto acercase a él hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron, y con la mirada perdida en el techo Nezumi pregunto.

―Y bien, ¿cómo le fue hoy majestad?

Shion sonrió de oreja a oreja, amaba esas pequeñas demostraciones de aprecio.

―Hoy nacieron cuatro cachorros, son tan bonitos. ―Shion se ruborizo seguramente para el actor ese acontecimiento debería ser irrelevante y aburrido.

―Shion, los perros tienen camadas completas, ya algún día deberás cansarte de ver tanto perro.

―Tú crees, yo siento que el milagro de la vida es algo tan mágico que nadie podría cansarse de ello.

―Majestad, usted sí que es extraño. ―Rio a carcajadas. ―Habla de esos canes como si de niños se tratara, no me imagino que tan asombrado estará el día que tenga un hijo.

―¡Eh! Yo con hijos, bueno nunca lo había pensado, pero creo que sería muy feliz de tener uno propio.

―Shion, si llegas a tener hijos espero que sean menos cabezas huecas que tu.

―Nezumi.

―Nada, me voy a dormir, que pase buena noche majestad.

―No piensas esperarme, sólo tengo que limpiar y…

―Hazlo mañana, hoy tengo mucho sueño.

Shion asintió apresurándose a tomar su lugar en la pequeña cama, cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar, en realidad si había sido un día agotador y…

"_**Si tropieza contigo, busca tema de conversación"**_

Dijo en un susurro, recordando la conversación con Inukashi.

―Fue solo una coincidencia. ―Se auto convenció, aquellas once señales de enamorados no se aplicaban a ellos, en especial a Nezumi.

Más calmado por esa conclusión se acurruco a dormir. Las pequeñas cosas que había entre ellos no eran señales, eran demostraciones claras de afecto, de una amistad a toda prueba.

**2**

Nezumi miro a la estancia algo incomodo de estar parado desde hacía más de cinco minutos en la puerta esperando a que Shion terminara de arreglar "las cosas rápidas" que necesitaba hacer antes de salir. El albino corría de aquí para allá recogiendo esto, lavando aquello, o simplemente repasando que todo quedaba en orden.

―Shion. ―Llamo cansado de esperar. ―Vamos o te dejo.

Shion asintió saliendo apresuradamente y corriendo con alegría al frente para salir primero del pasillo oscuro. Nezumi como tantas veces antes se quedo al pie de la escalera observando la figura del albino ser recortada por la luz del sol, ahí en ese mágico instante Shion dejaba de ser mortal para de forma magnánima adoptar todo el resplandor de un dios.

El camino siempre irregular y bastante sinuoso requería concentración y cuidado un mal paso ya le había costado a Shion raspones y moretones de semanas. Así pues de vez en vez cuando la cuesta requería de un poco de más precisión procuraba mantenerse cerca de Nezumi, así en lugar de caer al suelo solo chocaba contra la espalda fuerte del actor.

Shion miro la entrada del hotel, Nezumi pateo una piedrita distraídamente con la bota sin decidirse a dar la media vuelta y marcharse.

―Si hoy no puedes pasar a comprar, mañana podemos hacerlo, no tengo trabajo y…

―Nezumi no hay problema, ayer logre adquirí suficiente para tres días así que…

―Bien entonces no te entretengas con nada y vuelve pronto ―tajo Nezumi sin querer escuchar el término de la oración que en parte había cortado la intención de un pequeño paseo con el albino.

―Nezumi si mañana no tienes nada que hacer que tal si…

―Shion ―llamo Inukashi con una sonrisa de póker en los labios. ―Deja de perder el tiempo, tenemos mucho trabajo.

―Sí, voy ―contesto cortes el peliblanco pero sin moverse de su lugar.

―Me voy, cuídate y nos vemos en la noche. ―Nezumi miro una última vez a la pequeña majestad y dio media vuelta para caminar rumbo al teatro.

―Que te dije: _**Si se despide despacio, no puede dejarte ir.**_―Se burlo la castaña carcajeándose ante el color granate del dulce y sorprendido rostro de Shion.

―Eso, nosotros, solo… solo estábamos platicando acerca de…

―¿Y no pudieron hacerlo de camino aquí? ¡Oh! Quizá el trayecto de una hora es demasiado corto para ti, o será que venían haciendo otras cosas.

―Yo… Nezumi… nosotros…. ¡Claro que no! ―Grito ofuscado y avergonzado a partes iguales.

**3**

Shion se movía casi automáticamente por toda la habitación, en todo el día no había logrado quitarse ese color carmín de las mejillas. A pesar de lo que pudieran creer la alquiladora de perros y el actor, él si entendía perfectamente porque ella se burlaba de él y lo que insinuaba.

Y muy a su pesar aceptaba que de parte suya jamás habría inconveniente en iniciar ese tipo de relación, es más, en algunas ocasiones se encontraba así mismo fantaseando con el chico de ojos grises. Claro que antes tenía ilusiones demasiado infantiles, las cuales a últimas fechas y gracias a la expansión de ideas que tuvo debido a la lectura de ciertos libros, se convirtieron en algo un poco mas subido de tono. Nunca, jamás se atrevería a aceptar que llego a desear sentir….

Shion meneo la cabeza y su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama mirando al techo. Nezumi era un hombre culto, fuerte, elegante, hermoso y valiente, todo un príncipe de cuento de hadas, por tanto cualquier mujer que el eligiera sedería y al final cuando se casara él simplemente, si bien le iba, sería el padrino.

―No quiero ser el padrino. ―Siseo molesto.

―¿El padrino de quien?

Shion casi pego un salto al techo, Nezumi lo miraba con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

―De, de na, na… nadie ―tartamudeo el albino.

Shion apretó los labios e intentando disimular su turbación mientras se entretenía haciendo los deberes caseros apenas notando como de manera disimulada Nezumi lo miraba cada dos por tres.

_**Si te mira de reojo, no puede olvidarte**_

Rememoro la frase haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de carmín, y por primera vez en su corta vida maldijo a una persona, a Inukashi por meterle ese tipo de ideas.

**4**

Shion estaba a punto de sufrir de una arritmia mientras su prodigioso cerebro era reducido a algo menos que una masa gelatinosa que únicamente podía repetir una frase una y otra vez como disco rayado.

_**Si Te giña el ojo, te quiere conquistar**_.

Siempre que Nezumi hacia ese gesto iba a acompañado de un comentario hiriente o sarcástico, sin embargo eso no menguaba para nada el impacto de su belleza haciendo estragos por todo su sistema. Era como una caldera de presión a punto de explotar.

―Entonces majestad ―murmuro Nezumi demasiado cerca de su rostro. ―¿Puede hacerle ese favor a su humilde caballero?

Shion asintió en repetidas ocasiones porque tras ese coqueto ademan podría incluso pedirle que se lazara de un puente y él solo sería capaz de preguntar ¿A qué hora te parece bien?

―Genial, entonces cuento con vos alteza ―dijo Nezumi repitiendo ese giño antes de salir de la habitación subterránea, haciendo volcar el corazón y estomago de Shion.

Una vez solo y con mayor control de sí mismo se preguntó ¿Qué me pidió?

Rememoro la conversación intentando dejar de lado el motivo de su fascinación y entonces los retazos de su conversación llegaron haciéndole perder el color.

―¡¿Que quiere que yo que?! ―exclamo llevando sus manos a la cabeza para tirar de sus blancos cabellos mientras su rostro se convertirá en una granada madura, pero ya no había remedio había aceptado.

**5**

―Shion ―llamo el ojiplata.

El nombrado hizo un ruido como para dar a entender que estaba escuchando sin despegar la vista del libro que actualmente tenia arrapada toda su atención.

Mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por cada palabra, renglón y página dejo de prestar atención a su entorno, eso hasta que después de varios capítulos noto que además de su nombre Nezumi no había dicho nada más. Entonces sus ojos rojos se giraron para toparse con los iris color luna que lo observaban fijamente como deseando memorizar su figura y gestos.

―Nezumi ―nombro Shion arrancándolo de ese estado contemplativo.

El actor parpadeo varias veces antes de ruborizarse muy levemente y levantarse de la cama, que era en donde hasta ese momento había estado _leyendo_, para pasar a un costado del sillón en que Shion estaba sentado, con rumbo a la salida.

Fue hasta que la puerta se cerró tras el roedor cuando Shion sintió su cara arder al preguntarse ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mirándome? Y…

_**Si te mira de frente, te quiere más de lo que imaginas.**_

O en todo caso también podría aplicar la de…

_**Si te mira mucho, no puede vivir sin ti.**_

**6**

Inukashi no era de las personas que creyera en el romance, sin embargo cuando le dicto a Shion las señales de un enamorado jamás pensó que terminaría por tener frente a ella a aun muy sonrojado albino de manos temblorosas y voz titubeante intentando explicarle que estaba confundido.

Ella resoplo apartando un mechón de cabello antes de fijar su atención en el muchacho.

Shion a sus ojos era un ser extraño y perturbador, aunque eso no disminuía para nada su encanto natural, es decir sus cabellos parecían suaves hilos de lana, sus ojos dos cerezas brillantes como piedras preciosas y su piel, a pesar en ese lugar austero, mantenía una apariencia delicada como la mejor de las sedas. En conclusión, Shion era como una rosa en medio del desierto.

La alquiladora de perros elevo una mano para tocar la hebras blancas como el algodón mientras pensaba que Shion era una flor que estaba muy lejos del alcance de casi todos a excepción de…

―Shion ―llamo Nezumi caminando deprisa para tomar la mano de la flor y tirar de él directo a la salida, lejos de lnukashi.

Ya anteriormente había sentido ese malestar, esos celos incontrolables que le constreñían las entrañas.

Por su parte Shion solo podía dejase llevar mientras sonreía dulcemente pues:

_**Si te toma la mano te quiere mucho**_

A unos pasos de la madriguera que era su hogar Nezumi se giró para mirarlo, parecía indeciso entre decir algo o callárselo. Luego de considerarlo unos instantes dio un suave apretón en la mano de Shion antes de soltarla.

―Diablos, por las prisas no compramos nada para la cena ―menciono dando media vuelta y bajando por las escaleras de piedra en busca de huir de la manera menos humillante.

Shion miro su mano.

_**Si te aprieta la mano sufre por amor**_

Y entonces sin meditarlo mucho corrió a alcanzar al actor para abrazarlo con fuerza y sentimiento por la espalda. Lo último que deseaba era que Nezumi sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho y cuanto menos por él.

Nezumi sintió los tibios brazos envolverlo y por un segundo el corazón se le detuvo. Shion poseía la extraña cualidad de atacarlo cuando tenía la defensa baja y sobre todo, de extraer de él sentimientos y conductas que nadie jamás habría logrado ni con años de convivencia.

Por eso, el hecho de que se girara para poder apreciar el rostro cariñoso del albino, así como el gesto de que sus dedos de manera natural peinaran sus cabellos blancos ya no lo incomoda tanto como al principio.

_**Si te acaricia el pelo está loco por ti **_

Es más, ahora lo intrigaba en sobremanera saber cada detalle de su extraña idiosincrasia. Quería tener todo de Shion así como estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo de él.

―Nunca voy a terminar de conocerte Shion, siempre me sorprendes ―murmuro Nezumi rindiéndose al fin y devolviendo el abrazo. Su nariz rápidamente encontró lugar entre los mechones blancos como la nieve.

_**Si te quiere conocer busca tu amor**_

Shion sonrió y dejo de lado las dos últimas señales, después de todo quien necesita tomar en cuenta algo así cuando tienes a la persona que más quieres entre tus brazos.

Fin.


End file.
